Operation: Protect Your Secrets
by ShootingPointBlank
Summary: Spyed, and spyed on. Secrets uncovered, secrets hidden. A maze of puzzles and the impossible, leading to confusment. This is my first fanfic/ crossover, so R&R, please! Rated T for safety. UPDATED FOR CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1: Unspoken Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Case Closed or Artemis Fowl.

**Chapter 1: Unspoken Conversations**

Artemis Fowl leaned back in his seat, deep in thought. Beside him, Butler remained erect, staring at every person who as much glanced at Artemis. Quite amusing, for a bypasser. Extremely scary, for the person on the receiving end.

"Butler, I suggest that you stop glaring at those Asian children, as it does not fit in with our cover."

Artemis said lightly, closing the airplane window. They were on a flight headed for Japan, to chase someone. Kaito Kid, to be precise. He was a mystery, even in the criminal world. Artemis was planning to figure out his identity. There wasn't a reward of any type, except satification. It was VERY unlike Artemis, to go on this mission, but he was there for the fairy people too. Foaly had decided to update the files on the mud-men and all, but Kaito Kid, for some reason, just couldn't be traced. There were four more people, all in Japan. Two of them had just appeared from thin air, , and the other two had, well, just disappeared off the face of the earth. Foaly's satellites could even track missing people- as long as they were alive- or dead, really. But these two weren't that. They couldn't be found adopted, or somewhere else than Japan, or dead. So off Artemis went, to figure out what happened to those two.

"Sure, Artemis."

Said the bodyguard, reclining in his seat. Butler then proceeded to take out his Mp3, sliding the head phones on his head. Artemis knew that he was not actually listening to music, but actually listening to people's conversations. Butler had managed to install a hearing device under every seat in the airplane; how he did it, Artemis would never know. But then again, maybe not- he was a genius after all.

Butler was apparently listening to the Asian children's conversation, as he was staring intensely at them. Artemis sighed. Butler _was _a master of disguise, yes, but he could be oh-so-obvious at times.

"Artemis, You'd better listen to this. "

Butler said in a confused voice. Artemis slipped the head phones on, wondering what had made Butler so confused.

"...can't do anything?"

said a voice in fluent English. Strange. Artemis thought that they would be speaking in a different language- Korean, perhaps. After all, they were Asian.

"Yes, Conan. Unless we find those files on APTX4869, it's virtually impossible."

Artemis's mind started when a voice in equally fluent English replied. So the other voice's owner was named Conan. One of the kids who had appeared from nowhere was named Conan. Conan Edogawa. And what was this APTX4869?

Someone sighed. Then the bo - Conan said in a weary voice-

" Which means that we have to find that file, and in order to do so, we have to either hack our way in, or find out their lair and somehow get in there."

"Hacking is out of the question, Conan. Don't even think about it."

Said the girl , in a warning tone.

" You know what happens."

She continued when the boy didn't answer.

"I do."

Conan said in a muted voice.

" Conan! What are you talking about? You keep on talking with Ai-chan in a strange language ever since we boarded the plane in Ireland!"

A cute voice sounded over the head phones. A girl's voice. And they were talking in Japanese. Artemis had taught himself Japanese, so no need to worry about not understanding... And the girl Conan was talking with was named Ai. Another one of the people that appeared from nowhere.

"We're just practicing English, Ayumi-chan."

The girl (Ai, Artemis corrected himself) said in a convincing voice. She also spoke in Japanese.

"Yeah, Ayumi. You don't really need to worry."

Conan also said. He sounded calm and collected. Not like a 1st grader telling lies. That is, if he was the person he was supposed to be chasing. He was also speaking Japanese. Hmm. So they were bilingual.

"Oh..."

the girl assumed Ayumi sounded embarrassed.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Ayumi. Can you scoot out of the way?"

Conan said, sounding amused.

" Don't laugh, Conan!"

" I'm not. I'm just heading for the bathroom."

Conan said, a smile in his voice.

" Ok, then..."

Artemis motioned to Butler to video tape Conan as he passed them on the way to the bathroom. Then he examined Conan his own eyes. About 6~8yrs old, wearing a casual orange and white T-shirt, with denim shorts. He had red and white sneakers on. He was also wearing glasses. He had something red poking out of the pockets of his shorts. A corner of a bowtie, perhaps.

As the boy passed them, the boy looked around uneasily, then stopped completely. He looked around, the look of panic replacing the uneasiness in his eyes. Conan's eyes then latched on to Artemis's eyes for a long second, then looked around again. He then shrugged and proceeded on.

" He knew that he was being watched. I'm impressed."

It was probably the first time that Butler used the words " I'm " and " impressed " in one sentence, a minor part of Artemis's mind noted. Fascinating.

But a major part of Artemis's mind was on the computer screen. He had matched up Edogawa Conan's profile picture and a frame of the video Butler had took. Using Foaly's match maker, Artemis watched as the computer pointed out similar points of the two people. Soon, the middle of the screen was cobweb of red lines.

"0.01% of not being the person I'm looking for."

Artemis muttered.

" If this is the most accurate it might be, I'm willing to take the chances. "

Artemis said, smiling.

"Foaly? Got that?"

He said to the air. Foaly would pick the vibes up from his throat mike.

"Roger that. I also checked, by the way. No need to check it out on your laptop, mud boy."

Foaly's voice sounded from his ear piece.

"Check what?"

Artemis asked, playing innocent. He knew, but he was asking anyways.

" Don't play stupid with me, Fowl. But if you must know, I was meaning the match between the Conan on the airplane and the one I have on the LEP database. After all, freezing frames are nothing for me-"

Foaly whinnied here-

" And with the refinements I made to the iris cam, that's a piece of cake."

Artemis's blue iris cam retracted and expanded, making Artemis wince. The blue iris cam no longer made Artemis's eyes mismatch- he had put the iris cam over the eye that was hazel.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Foaly."

Artemis said dryly.

"Now, I'm going to change my plans and trace this boy, instead of Kaito Kid. If I encounter Kaito Kid by chance, I assure you that I will chase him instead of Conan Edogawa. So keep me updated on Kid."

Artemis continued, typing something in the laptop.

"And don't badger me with your calls."

Artemis smiled, then turned off the laptop.

Edogawa Conan. Haibara Ai. Shinchi Kudo. Miyano Shiho. Kaito Kid. The five people he was supposed to track... Artemis smiled. He was going to uncover their secrets, one by one. They didn't stand a chance. At all.


	2. Chapter 2: Stumbling Along

Major mistake! So I'm re-posting this chapter.

* * *

Sup' people? SPB here. Let's call out some of our characters, shall we?

**Conan:** Hi, SPB neechan. * puppy dog look*

**Me: **Yeah, yeah, whatever. Cut off the kid act, Shinichi.

**Conan:** Fine. Let's cut to the chase. WHAT IN THE WORD HAVE YOU GOTTEN ME INTO!

**Me: **Err... you getting tracked by a criminal master mind?

**Conan: **Excuse me?

**Artemis:** I daresay that was supposed to be a insult.

**Conan:** ...

**Artemis:** I'll take that as a "Yes". Anyways, ShootingPointBlank, I was wondering how you got me in this mess. I'm pretty sure that I won't do ANYTHING for just satification.

**Me:** Because I own you?

**Artemis&Conan:** Liar.

**Me:** Hey, it was worth a try. (To the readers) You guys heard them. I do not in any way own Case Closed/Detective Conan or Artemis Fowl. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Uncovering secrets**

_It must have been my imagination._

Edogawa Conan, AKA Kudo Shinichi thought, washing his hands. He had felt that he was being watched ever since the plane took flight. It had lessened in intensity a little when Haibara said that she felt that she had been being watched too, and Conan had inquired about the Black Organization, (BO for short) and the conversation ended in talking about APTX4869. He had then felt nothing as he walked down the corridor, then he had suddenly felt exposed, and Conan had stopped, looking around. He remembered one person in particular- a 15~16 year old boy with icy blue eyes. Conan was positive that he was the one watching Conan. There was something in his eyes... a feeling that he was examining him.

_Better check, just in case._

Conan dialed the airport that the plane had just left , using Inspector Meguire's voice. Inspector Meguire was horrible at English, but to hell with it. Who cared, anyways?

"Hello, this is the Asiana Airlines, how may I help you?"

"Hello. This is the Japanese police, to inquire about a missing person. I have been notified that he has boarded an airplane headed to Japan about an hour ago."

Conan said fluently.

"Do you know the flight number and the person's name?"

" Flight number 714. And no, unfortunately, I do not know the boy's name."

There was some tapping on the other end of the line. Keyboard keys being pressed, Conan guessed. Then a sigh.

"Are there any more details you can tell me, to narrow the field down?"

"Blue eyes, raven black hair, about 15~16 years old. Quite pale. He had another person with him."

More tapping.

" Seat number G2,G1. Artemis Fowl and Domovoi Butler, correct?"

"I would assume so. Thank you for your cooperation."

Conan flipped his cell phone shut, deep in thought. Artemis Fowl. Conan was sure that he heard the name before. Perhaps on the news? Any ways, at least he knew their names. He would think about it later- now was a time for acting.

* * *

Domovoi Butler was looking at the bathroom door, while listening to the children- Ai, in particular. Artemis had connected earphones to the Mp3, along with the head phones that were originally there.

The bathroom door opened, and Butler tapped his charge on the shoulder, turning to the front. Almost at the same time, Butler's armrest shook with some kind of force.

"Ow!"

Butler looked beside him for the source of the sound. The boy Conan was on the floor, rubbing his head. Apparently (and stupidly, Butler added in his mind), the boy had bumped his head on Butler's armrest while he was searching for something on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!"

The boy said in rapid-fire Japanese. Butler blinked. He stole a glance at Artemis, who was shaking his head no. Don't use Japanese.

"Err… excuse me?"

It was Conan's turn to blink confusedly.

"Umm… I said that I was sorry."

This time in English.

"It's okay, I guess."

Conan's eyes widened. Normally, Butler would have strip searched the boy and demand that they change seats. But Artemis was continuously shaking his head no.

" You aren't mad?"

"Yes, I'm not. Why don't you go back to your seat, Conan?"

A look of knowing flashed across the boy's face for a moment, then he smiled.

" Oh, I see. I'm very sorry, you just looked like the kind that would use violence if someone touched him or something."

The boy bowed to show his respect (A/N: This is very common in Asian countries.) and walked to his seat. For the second time in a day, Domovoi Butler was left feeling very confused, indeed.

* * *

Conan walked down to his seat, pushing a button on the side of the glasses. This way, he could hear the conversation between the two people. It was unbelievably easy, sticking the listening device on the armrest. All he had to do was to stick the listening device on the armrest, then pretend that he hit his head. And he found a few extra things on the way too.

" Conan-kun! What took you so long?"

Ayumi chided, sounding a little like Ran.

"I bumped into a person, that's what."

Conan said, laughing.

"I got scolded, then sent on my way."

Conan settled in to his seat, then pretended to tie his shoe, looking underneath the seat.

_The man used my name. I didn't mention it before. If I'm right, there should be a listening device…_

"Bingo."

Conan breathed, pulling the device out- or at least, he tried to.

"It's bolted on. And I don't have a wrench or a screw driver."

Conan sat up, adressing Haibara. She, of all people, will know what he meant.

"I see. Just use Japanese, then."

Conan sighed.

"That's the problem. They know Japanese. When I used a negative to ask a question at them, instead of the grammatically correct "No" to express agreement in the English way, he answered the Asian way,"Yes" to express it. He knows at least one Asian laguage, and I'm willing to say that it's Japanese."

Conan leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes.

"And will you be quiet for a moment? I need to concentrate."

Haibara nodded, understanding the hidden meaning behind his words. She joined Ayumi, Genta,and Mitshiko's conversation, leaving him alone. Conan increased the volume on his glasses and settled down to listen.

* * *

**And that's it, people! I _would_ have typed up the conversation that Conan overheard, But I'm just plain lazy. Maybe I'll feature it as a flash back or something... And right. A little of Magic Kaito will be mixed in too. And please press THE BUTTON! You know. THE REVIEW button. *winkwinknodnod* Maybe I'll update sooner if you guys do.**

**SPB, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up

**Kaitou Kid:** Hiya, it's me, Kaitou 1412. SPB is way too busy typing away on her computer, what with the summer homework she's got. So I'm here instead. On my own will, 'cause SPB dosen't own me.

**Conan: **Get him!

**Kaitou Kid: **She doesn't own Conan-kun, also.

**Artemis:** Hello, Kaitou. How are you doing?

**Kaitou Kid:** I'm fine, thank you. Oh right. She doesn't own the Artemis Fowl series too.

**Me:** Oh, just shut up. I'm trying to do my English, Social Studies, and Science essays at the same time. You're just distracting me.

**Kaitou Kid: **Whatever you say, SPB. *Glides away on hang glider*

**Conan: **Damn!**  
**

**Artemis: **Quite a flashy getaway, don't you think?**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Growing up**

Kuroba Kaito walked around a building, examining it from every angle. The walls were covered in windows- this would make his escape easy. A little bit _too_ easy_. _The normally care-free expression was gone from Kaito's face- his facial features now showed no expression at all. A poker face, to be exact. Kaito had a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He would normally follow his instincts and leave the gem alone in normal circumstances, but this would not be a normal heist. Kaito was pretty sure that this was the gem that he was searching for. Pandora. The mother of eternity. The jewel that his father had given up his life searching for. Koruba stopped circling, having planned his escape route. The phantom thief disappeared into the darkness, leaving not a single trace behind.

Even so, he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Artemis looked at the house he was supposed to stay in, frowning. What in the world was Foaly thinking when he rented this house?

"Foaly? You have 30 seconds to explain why I have to live here, even temporarily."

Artemis said, opening the gate with a key. He knew the reason, but still.

"Simple. This is Kudo Shinichi's house. By renting it, you get temporary ownership, and since you already gave your permission to enter the house, we can wreck havoc- I mean, search throughly."

"Very well. How did you rent it, by the way?"

Artemis asked, restraining himself from rolling his eyes. Wrecking havoc. Seriously. Beside him, Butler chuckled.

"Kudo's parents are still alive, you know. It was a simple matter to ask."

Foaly said, the right note of innocence in his voice. Artemis sensed that there was more to the story, but he didn't pry. He had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

"They're still alive and healthy, if you were worried. "

Foaly added, grinning at Artemis's silence.

" When will N°1 come?"

Artemis asked, not really caring about Foaly's grin. The plan was to age Artemis to 17 years old, and enroll him in Teitan High, where Kudo Shinichi used to go. Butler would act as his father. Studies were not a problem, because Artemis had already finished high school at the age of 8. Self- taught, of course. Hey, He WAS a genius.

" 20 seconds later. We're also going to darken your skin a bit so you'll fit in."

Artemis made his way to the living room, whilst Butler looked around the house for bugs. For some reason, Artemis was sure that there would be none, both electronic and biologic.

" Hello, Holly and N°1."

Artemis greeted as the air before him shimmered. 20 seconds went by fast, after all.

"Hey, Artemis. Nice to see you again. How's Butler and all?"

Holly asked, unshielding. She unhooked something wrapped in camfoil from her moon belt, setting the thing on the floor. The "thing" unwrapped itself, then sat on the couch next to Artemis.

"Next time, I'll just take the airplane..."

N°1 said, his face green.

"The bathroom is down the hallway and on the second room to the left, thank you."

Butler commented, coming into the room and smiling at Holly, acknowledging her presence. N°1 bolted for the bathroom, and there could be retching sounds heard echoing around the house.

"What did you do to him, Holly?"

Butler laughed. He shook Holly's hand, then sat down where N°1 used to sit.

" Oh, it was nothing. Just followed the waves and broke a few speeding records."

Artemis raised his eyebrows. He was going to comment when Nº1 came in the room, looking somewhat composed.. But the green hue was still left, anyways.

"Okay."

The warlock gasped.

"I'm ready."

"No bugs, Butler?"

Artemis asked, even though he knew. After all, Butler would have not let No1 go to the bathroom if there were bugs. Artemis stood up, taking out the iris cam as he did. He then proceeded to head down to the bathroom. He changed his suit in to a baggy t-shirt, and his pants into a size way too big for him. He had calculated this so that when he appeared as his 17 year old self, it would more or less fit him perfectly. He would have preferred suits, of course, but they were not average clothing for a teenager, and he wanted to look average as possible.

"I'm also ready, so shall we continue?"

Artemis said, coming into the living room and looking at the clothes in distaste. Holly smiled at him, and Artemis rolled his eyes in response. Nº1 was already in place, standing on a desk , so that he will be taller than Artemis, in order to cast the spell. His eyes were glowing a bright blue, filled with magic.

"Yes, Mud boy. Get on with it already,"

said Foaly in his ear piece.

Artemis rolled his eyes again, and then kneeled down at the table. He closed his eyes, knowing that when he opened them, he would be his 17 year old self.

* * *

The whole process was going to take 10 minutes, and Artemis was wincing, even though unconscious, from the moment a blue dome of magic enveloped him. After all, feeling your skin stretch and feel your bones grow at a blinding speed was bound to hurt, even in deep sleep.

Nº1 was concentrating at the boy front of him. If there was one flaw with this, it was the dome. The blue dome was purely made of magic, and it was strong. It would cause a small explosion if it was just collapsed at once. And even if you let go layer by layer, it would take an hour, and Artemis would be too old if he got out of the dome _then. _He would be 80 years old, for heavens sake. And so Artemis devised a plan. Any ways, the first two steps were easy to do- make the dome, then just let the magic pour for 7 minutes. But the finale was hard.

Blue sparks wandered inside the dome, targeting Artemis's various body parts. Artemis looked about 16 years old now. 10 seconds till the 7 minutes were over. 9 seconds. 8 seconds. 7 seconds. 6 seconds. 5 seconds. 4…3…2…1… Nº1 focused the magic at Artemis, creating some kind of tube along the way. If Nº1 overdid this, focused too much magic into the boy's body, then Artemis might be just frozen at his state right now, never growing or turning back. Even Nº1 would never be able to cure it. If Nº1 didn't focus enough, then the tube would break, along with the dome. And that would be a major disaster. Artemis had stopped aging, the magic not targeting him anymore. The magically made tube was spinning, and the dome seemed to be sucked in to it, like a mini tornado. Nº1 was sweating. The tube had grown tall as Butler, and marshalling all this magic was hard. Nº1 pushed with his mind power, forced the magical tornado into Artemis, who resumed growing. The magic knew what to do- after all; it was they were doing for the last 7 minutes.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**You know what? SPB says to reivew this chapter. She also gives a special shout out to Myvampirepuppy for reiviewing every chapter so far, and also to everybody else who took thier time to reiview!**

**-Kaito KID**

***Shouts at Kaito to get outta here***

**Yeah, Yeah. I really do. Thanks for all the people who read Operation:Protect your secrets. And a VERY SPECIAL thank you for all the people who reiviewed. I remember that some one sent me a PM about a mistake... Can't remember the username, but it was probably doubleganger05. Thank you to you, too!**

**SPB, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ding Dong

I FOUND MY USB! I FOUND MY USB! YAAAAYYYY!

*cheers*

Ahem.

Long time no see! I'm afraid nothing happens in this chapter. But at least I updated! ANYWAYS, Here's No1 on our daily disclaimer! (Please excuse me for using No1 instead of Nº1. I got tired of changing it.)

**No1:** Me no owny.

**Me:** Huh?

**No1:** SPB no owny.

Okay... he seems to have hit his head. Hard. On the table. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

It was like a time stop, really. An advanced version, yes, but the structure was similar, if not the same. Like time was accelerated only in this small magical dome. Exactly the opposite of the term time stop, but like he said, the structure of this whole thing was the same.

Except for one thing.

The dome was not made of fairy technology, like when Foaly had time stopped the Fowl Manor two years ago. It was made of No1's magic. It would not just disperse harmlessly when the whole process had stopped, but convert to another source of energy. Like fire. Or lightning. And nobody wanted that.

Even Foaly, of all creatures, couldn't develop technology that would fit in such a tiny spot. Imitating magic was one thing, refining it was another.

And he was semi-conscious. His brain was sending signals to wake up at the pain of growing, but his body would not react, since his state of consciousness was "Not awake" when the magical dome had enveloped him. So it had apparently settled half-way, creating semi-consciousness.

In his state of mind, Artemis could feel the growing, but the pain that came with it was numbed somewhat. And he could hear. Which was lucky, since someone had to take control of the situation that would happen a few minutes later. Not that Artemis knew, of course.

The doorbell rang through the house, and Artemis's eyes fluttered open, his complete consciousness taking over. His brain was trying to wake up from the moment the dome was sucked in to the magical tube, anyways, since the dome that made the state of consciousness last was gone. It was just a matter of time.

Two things happened when Artemis woke up. Firstly, No1 was knocked off the table, and secondly, the magic seemed to have just disappeared. Artemis could hear furious typing in his ear. Apparently Foaly was trying to pinpoint where all that magic went.

" It was sucked into your body."

Foaly's voice said, making everybody freeze. Except No1, who was not wearing an earpiece.

"What?"

Holly asked, not quite getting the point.

"The magic. It was sucked into Artemis's body."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Again.

Artemis stood up, a little shaky on his knees. He assessed the situation, looking at the time. 4PM. He nodded at Holly and No1.

"Foaly, save the lecturing for later. Holly, shield and cover No1 with camfoil. Get out of here when I open the door. Butler and I will get into character."

Holly immediately shielded and No1 disappeared a few seconds later, and Butler started tidying up. Artemis himself put on an annoyed face. He went to answer the door, making sure that he had the disheveled look of someone who had just woken up. He was supposed to be jetlagged, after all. He messed up his hair on purpose, making sure that his t-shirt was untucked.

"Who is it?"

He called out, making his voice somewhat sleepy. He opened the door, not sure who to expect.

* * *

"Who is it?"

Mouri Ran was surprised when she heard someone talking in English, not Japanese. She wasn't sure how to respond, when the door opened wide and showed a disheveled boy around her age. He didn't look like he was from Japan. Maybe he was from Europe. He was wearing a blank white t-shirt with training pants. He was yawning with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, and Ran was stunned at the color. Was it just her, or were the color of his eyes similar to Shinichi's? Surprise flickered across the boy's face, then he asked uncertainly,

"Err… Hello?"

In English, of course. Confusion was obvious in his voice.

"I'm sorry!"

Ran said in awkward English. Light dawned on the boy's face.

"…Oh. You can talk in Japanese, you know. I understand."

Ran's face flooded with relief, then she smiled.

"Of course. I'm very sorry to have disturbed you, I thought a classmate of mine had come back."

The boy nodded in understanding, then he held out his hand.

"I see. My name is Artemis Fowl- call me Artemis. I just moved here from Ireland a few hours ago. I'm enrolling in Teitan High tomorrow. "

Ran shook his hand, nodding.

"I'm from Teitan High. I could show you around the neighborhood, if you want."

"Good idea, but no thanks. I need to get sleep- Jet lagged."

He offered as an explanation.

Ran just nodded, then waved at Artemis, running to her house.

"See you!"

She had a good feeling about Artemis Fowl.

* * *

Artemis closed the door, after waving back to Mouri Ran until she was out of sight. Teitan high, huh? Artemis sighed. Acting social was hard- it was another world he would have to research.

"That was Mouri Ran. Conan's caretaker. She also was Shinichi's childhood friend."

Foaly's voice said, inside Artemis's ear piece. But Artemis switched the subject.

"Alright, Foaly. What happened?"

He was referring to the situation before the bell rang, about where the magic went. Foaly hestiated, sighing.

"Like I said, it went into your body. Apparently, because you changed your state of consciousness, the magic didn't know what to do, and No1 didn't also. So the magic just acted on instinct, just strengthening your state of mind and body."

"State of mind? But Artemis was nearly unconscious then."

Butler cut in, frowning.

"Exactly. So that's the problem. You're going to have bouts of unconsciousness here and there, but I think you can fight it, with a little mind power. And I'm pretty sure Artemis has spare mind power to put to use."

"What about Artemis's state of body?"

Holly's familiar voice floated out of the ear piece, and Artemis sighed when he realized that Holly was safe. With Foaly. She was his friend after all. How could not they be after what they have been through?

"Yes, what about it?"

Artemis echoed, fearing the worst.

"Well, it seems like you've been granted eternal life. You'll never grow, never age. Deal with it."

Ah, yes, just like he feared. Artemis buried his face in his hands, thinking. Butler would die ahead of him. So will mother. And father. And what about the twins? What about not aging? Someone was bound to notice if he was forever 17. And Holly. Foaly. No1. What about them?

"Don't worry, Artemis. Foaly will think of a way. For now, let's put that criminal mastermind to work, yes? We still need to catch Conan ,Kaito Kid, and all the rest."

Holly said, in a reassuring tone.

Ah, yes. It was a huge problem. Holly never bothered reassuring people unless it was serious. Very serious.

Artemis stood up, dusting his clothes off. He went to the bed room, planning to sleep. He WAS jet lagged, actually. He needed to catch up on sleep if he wanted to go to school tomorrow. And befriend Mouri Ran, caretaker of Edogawa Conan.

* * *

SPB is BAAAACCKKKKKK!...Uhh... Heh.

Anyways, Exams in 2 days- I'm insane, coming on here. ;P Expect no updates in a while, however. Plot bunnies are welcomed , and I take requests for stories. :D

And I might have spammed some emails, (Deleting and reposting the chapter :P) So sorry about that.

SPB, signing out.

P.S. Feed the author... Please? Press the button.


	5. Chapter 5: In Reailty

**Sorry for the long lapse of time- This chapter didn't want to be written. And Exams were hectic. And I had writers block.**

**I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a while- I need to get rid of writers block and get a buffer up, so I can start updating every two weeks of so. **

**Anything you can point out to improve my writing is welcome, and if the characters are OOC, I aplogize in advance.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own.**

* * *

It was hard.

Artemis Fowl sighed as he listened to the drone of the teacher's voice, talking about math equations and all that. He knew all this, so why listen? It was a tad boring- no, scratch that. It _was_ boring.

It was the last class of the day, and Artemis found it quite interesting how the Japanese education worked. There was 7 classes a day, and 4 on the first, third and fifth Saturdays. Each class lasted 50 minutes, with ten minute breaks in between, which some people used to go over what they learned, get ready for the next class, and use the remaining time to hang out with friends. They were, obviously, the people who got good grades.

Artemis snapped back to the present when he heard the teacher call out his name.

"Artemis, please solve the equation on the board."

Artemis barely glanced at the board, then sighed. It was easy. Really easy. But he looked at the board, feigning concentration. Exactly 34 seconds later, Artemis opened his mouth to answer, not knowing that across the road, the two people he was supposed to be tracking were doing the same thing.

* * *

Conan glared at the Kanji written on the board, having found out the answer _decades_ ago. But "Conan" was horrible at Japanese, so he was faking all this 'till the teacher got tired of him and moved on. But nooooo, the teacher just had to pick on him. Shinichi sighed. God, this was so annoying.

But it was vital for his cover. If he excelled too much, the teacher would want to put him in an advanced class, or even make a big fuss over him and report him to the press, saying that he was a child genius or something. And, of course, then, the Black Organization just might investigate. And that was dangerous.

She had tried to do that with Haibara, once. It was on a case, when the teacher had tagged along and Haibara had expressed her knowledge on cyanide, which was used to kill the victim in person.

Haibara's expression was priceless, and Conan would have laughed if not for the situation.

Conan had been very careful, and ever since then, Haibara was too. They both created false profiles and all, making sure that they weren't perfect. Haibara had hacked into the Japanese government and managed to add the two profiles, a thing that Conan was ever grateful for.

And according to the school records, which Haibara had tweaked a bit, erasing all the "Excels in every subject" thing, Conan was horrible at Japanese, Art, Music, and Social Studies, but was nearly perfect in Math, Science, Computers, and PE.

Haibara was the same, even though she did a bit better than Conan in Music.

Well, Conan couldn't help that.

"Ehh…. Ki?"

Conan said, purposefully getting the answer wrong. The teacher, Ms. Kobiyashi sensei, just sighed and moved on to another student, who got the answer right.

Yeah. It was hard, suppressing his ego.

* * *

Kaito was yet again, running away from Aoko and her mop, during class. Yet, the situation had changed quite a bit.

Back then, Kaito was… Kaito. Kuroba Kaito, a student.

Now he was Kaitou Kid. Yep, the situation had changed quite a bit.

_Poker Face. Poker Face._

Kaito thought, as Aoko chased him around. His card gun was jamming up today, of all days.

_Gotta fix that before the heist. Scratch that. Must._

"Kaito! What is the answer to this question?"

_Here we go again._

Kaito thought, assembling his gun back together…. While running. A feat that only the legendary Kaitou Kid could manage. As it was, Kaito had nearly gotten hit with Aoko's mop while trying to get the appropriate gun pieces out of his pocket.

_The next card…. Is a three. What a fitting coincidence._

Thought Kaito, a tad sarcastic. As it was, coincidence didn't exist in magic. It was intentional, or it wasn't.

" 27pi+63…."

A card shot, featuring a three of hearts.

"Centimeters, cubed."

Yep. Coincidences didn't exist.

* * *

A few hours away, walking home from school with Ran and Sonoko (Who was looking at him like he was a god or something), Artemis was thinking the same thing.

What were the odds that he'd heard of 4 of his targets _in the same town? _Well, He'd have to ask Foaly about that, but, as Juliet and Holly often said, "Zero to none."

Mouri Ran was a more valuable asset than he would have liked to think. Not only had her father had some run-ins with Kaito Kid, She was the guardian of a certain Edogawa Conan, who hung out a lot with the detective boys and a certain Haibara Ai, and was also a boyfriend of Kudo Shinichi, _who had just called her in the morning, while everybody else was sleeping! _

So this "Kudo" person was alive, or it was an impersonator on the phone. A 'damn' good one, at that. Artemis winced as his teenager-ness took over, saying the word 'damn' in his mind. It looked like part of his brain power _was_ being used to hold back the unconsciousness, or else he wouldn't be swearing in his mind right now…. And not finding socializing so…. _Easy_. Yep. The Artemis of the past wouldn't have found it so easy. But now? His teenager-ness just fit right in. Foaly had warned him something like that- he had found it while searching around the copy of Artemis's brain, after the mind wipe and before the Opal Koboi cloning thing happened.

_Opal Deception._

Artemis corrected in his mind, wincing. Seriously. "Cloning thing". Anyhow, the point was, part of his brain power was used to hold the immaturities _back._ But that part was now being used to hold back the unconsciousness, hence the teenager-ness leaking in his brain.

At least his teenager-ness was making some aspects of this spying job easier.

* * *

Conan sighed as Genta pounded on the restaurant door, trying his best to not look annoyed. It wasn't like pounding on the door would open it- in fact, most of the time, if was quite the opposite. Ayumi was trying to stop Genta, but no avail, Mitshiko looked like if he wasn't sure whether to laugh or be exasperated, Haibara had her "I don't care" look on, And Conan himself felt like leaving all of them alone and getting the heck out of here.

"Don't you think we should stop them?"

Haibara said idly, as Genta attracted some glares from some passerbys.

"I do, actually. It's just the fact that I'm not strong enough to take down a hungry Genta."

Conan replied, in the same tone of voice. Beside them, Mitshiko head-palmed. Conan smirked.

"Indeed. However, Ayumi seems to not care about that fact…"

Mitshiko sighed, always polite. Conan and Haibara looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Genta –kun! What are you doing?"

A familiar voice said, and Conan looked up to see the face of Mouri Ran staring at the lot. Beside him was a teenager… That looked a lot like Artemis Fowl. But Fowl was 15. 16, even. Conan freaked out for a moment, his head jumping to the reasons why Ran and another boy that was _not him_ together.

Conan sighed. He'd worry about that later. For now, Ran and the boy only seemed to be friends. No need to worry there. Or he hoped so.

He _really_ hoped so.

Artemis looked at the children, picking out Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan with ease. He noted the reactions of each child at seeing him, especially Conan's and Haibara's.

When Conan had locked eyes with him, his eyes were surprised, worried, wary, then calm acceptance. It was freaking Artemis's mind out. Artemis flinched at the word 'Freaked out'- it was not a word he usually used. Conan's eyes flashed, taking in the detail.

Haibara had an "I-Don't-Care-Leave-Me-Alone" face on. The message was obvious- she was tired and she wanted to go home. Or maybe she was bored. She didn't even much as glance at Artemis, but when she did, there was amusement in her eyes and she smirked a bit.

Genta and Ayumi was just staring open mouthed at him, Mitshiko was keeping a look of polite indifference on his face.

"Ran-neechan, who is this person?"

Even though the question was meant for Ran, Artemis stepped in.

"Artemis. I'm new to the neighborhood. Ran just happened to mistake me for someone else yesterday, and I was assigned to Ran's class, so she's just showing me around. "

Artemis said, in perfect Japanese. No accents. No nothing.

Conan's eyes flashed again, and Haibara's head snapped up, a coldness in her eyes.

Conan studied Artemis's facial features, and Artemis got a tad uneasy. Conan looked innocent like a child should be, but Artemis could feel the searching gaze seeming to look him over.

"Artemis-niisan? Where are you from? You don't look like a Japanese person."

"Ah. I'm from Ireland. I came here because my father wanted to catch Kaitou Kid . He's a cop, you see. "

"I see, Artemis-niisan. Ran-neechan? I'm going to go home. I have lots of homework."

The last two sentences were directed at Ran, and Ran nodded.

"Bye, Artemis niisan! See you again!"

Conan grinned and ran down the road to the agency – the rest of the Detective Boys following, with Haibara now looking amused, but with the coldness lingering around in her eyes. She followed after them, not bothering to run after them, choosing instead to walk.

Artemis watched after them, before Ran dragged Artemis after them, inviting him to her house. Artemis, of course, agreed.

* * *

**Okay, filler chappie. Thats what this is, I guess. Next chapter- We get into the case solving and action.**

**And of course, please review!**

**-SPB, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery Madness

AN: Sorry that every thing is rushed. I really want to get to the action of the story and I think The situation explaining is pretty much done. Next chapter, we get into the case solving. Booyah! And Even though this whole thing is on hiatus, This is my Christmas present to y'all.

There is no jealously between Artemis and Conan, sorry. I'm not good at writing those kind of things. Noticed that I've been writing " Mitshuiko" wrong... Erm, is that wrong too?

I haven't been replying to reviews, but I will from now on. So get your finger clicking that button below.

Disclaimer: Santa gave me the rights for Detective Conan. I DO Own it. :D ... It's a lie, obviously.

* * *

When Conan stepped into the room, He found Artemis and Ran talking and laughing, and Conan paid no attention to it. The first time they had come over, Conan was furious and didn't speak to Ran for days after the incident, and the next time Artemis came over, He slipped out of the room and called as Shinichi- The conversation was amusing, now that he thought about it.

_Shinichi was furious. Ran was his, and his only. How dare Artemis steal his girlfriend? Well, It wasn't official, the girl-boyfriend thing with Ran and him, but whatever. Ran was STILL his. _

_Shinichi fumed silently as he pressed the speed dial 7- The lucky number. A ring or two, then Ran immediately picked up._

"_Shinichi?"_

"_Hey, Ran. Sorry that I haven't called you in so long. The case is really hard- even Hakuba couldn't solve it."_

"_Hakuba?"_

"_Oh right, he's the teenage detective for London. Kinda like me and Hattori. Anyways, what were you doing?"_

"…_I was chatting with Artemis."_

"… _Is Artemis a boy?"_

"…_Yes…"_

"_Can you hand the phone to him?"_

"_Sure."_

_A shout, then another voice answering. The rustle as the phone was taken from Ran._

"_Hello, Artemis Fowl speaking. Who is this?"_

_A cool crisp voice sounded over the phone, and Shinichi frowned a bit. _

"_It's Kudo Shinichi. I have a few things to set straight. "_

" _I see. Regarding Ran-chan, yes?"_

"'_Fraid so."_

"_Ah. I'm not in love in Ran or is interested in her in a boy- girl way, I want to remain as friends. You have nothing to worry about."_

_Artemis's voice was reassuring. Shinichi blinked._

"…_Okay, then. Perhaps I'll see you on the streets. It was a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Same here."_

_Artemis said, and like that, Shinichi had flicked the cell off, then he had trudged up the stairs in his small body of his, sighing._

True to his word, Artemis only remained friends with Ran, no more. And Conan had trusted him.

" I'M HOME!" Conan shouted, plopping himself on the couch, beside Ran. Artemis grinned at him, before resuming his conversation with Ran, which was about cases that her father *cough* Shinichi *cough* had solved.

Conan flipped open the newspaper, when an advertisement caught his eye.

_In need of a mystery? You've come to the right place. Meet other detective otakus as you put your deducting skills to the limit- contact 010-5346-4932 for more information. _

Artemis leaned over saw what Conan was reading, then pulled out his cell phone almost immediately. Conan stared as Artemis dialed a number, then spoke clearly in that crisp voice of his.

"Hello? Yes, I was wondering. How do you apply for the Mystery contest of yours? Ah, yes. I see. Thank you."

Ran looked at Artemis with a confused look, as did Conan. Well, that was abrupt.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"What? "

"Artemis nii-san, you're strange."

Artemis smiled down at the boy. Conan felt a bit uneasy.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm a detective otaku myself. Kudo Shinchi is my role model. You have no idea how hyped I was when I got my first phone call with him through Ran. It was all I could to do not to stammer. I think I sounded okay, though."

Ran rolled her eyes. Conan, meanwhile, was stunned, but he was hiding it well. Seriously? Artemis? A fan?

"You did. Don't worry."

Ran's voice snapped Conan out of his reverie, bringing him back to the current situation.

"Glad you think so… Hey, Conan, wanna come?"

Conan grinned. Why not?

* * *

Artemis looked at Conan's grin and knew what the answer would be. To tell the truth, he had gotten attached to the little boy.

"Yeah! Maybe Hattori nii-san will be there! Ran nee-chan, what about you?"

Conan said, obviously happy. Ran looked stunned at Conan's question, but hid it well.

"…I don't know. Maybe if Shinichi goes…."

Conan quickly excused himself, and rushed out the door. Artemis looked at the spot Conan used to be, frowning.

**_(From now on, Artemis's thoughts are going to be in italics. His thought process is too long and you guys need to make sure you know what are Artemis's thoughts and what is happening.)_**

_To tell the truth, he had all the puzzle pieces. The way Conan acted when Shinichi was mentioned, the way he acted around corpses, like it was normal to be calm around them instead of freaking out. How Kogoro seemed to be stupid until the "show" and even after that, he seemed to remember nothing. That Conan knew English. That Conan seemed to have contact with Shinichi- Always… He would always say "But Ran nee-chan, Shinichi nii-san said…." But never knew where this "Shinichi" was. That he got everything he knew from the TV, but never watched the TV. That his genius matched his own. That the child act that Conan was putting up was a good one- but that was what it was- an act. A mask that could slip at any moment._

_Artemis had all the puzzle pieces…. But he didn't want to fit them together. _

"Why don't you call him?"

Artemis suggested, his smile back on.

_Maybe it was the fact that Conan seemed to be afraid of something. That genuine fear in his eyes every time he spots that _something_, like even mother nature couldn't defeat this fear. Maybe it was the fact Conan seemed to be paranoid- back to the wall at all times, if possible, checking every exit and entrance. Windows, too, if they were open or closed… How he seemed mature beyond his ages- way too mature for a child. _

"Good idea."

Ran said, and Artemis just nodded, absorbed in his thoughts.

_And Haibara… Where to start? _

_She was another child genius- but not in the mysteries section. She was a whiz in science. If Conan dealt with hard facts and evidence, Haibara took those and speculated about it- then made her fantasies come true. An improviser, quick to adjust. Seeming cold and unforgiving at times… but in the end, it was always for the best. She would shoot her friend in the leg if it meant getting out of the mess. Or even shoot herself. She had insight on how the murderer's mind worked- how, Artemis would never know. She was a mere child, after all. How she had extensive knowledge in the poisons area…. Ask her about Cyanide, and she would probably answer… Unconsciously. For her, Physics, Biology, and Chemistry were probably boring. She didn't trust people easily, Artemis had noticed. She seemed to stick to Conan more than the rest of the Detective boys. Maybe it was because those two had been through so much togethe-_

"Hello?"

Artemis snapped back to reality as a voice from Ran's phone sounded, his thoughts scurrying away.

"Shinichi? Is that you?"

"Erm, yeah, why? You called me, right?"

"Yeah… Hey Shinichi, are you going to join the detective game? Artemis is. "

"No idea- Too much to do. I'll try, though…. Is that Conan brat going with you? You should just go, Ran. Try sharpening your brain skills. "

"… Maybe I should . 'K, Shinichi! I'll call you later!"

"Sure, Ran. Maybe I'll see you there."

The phone clicked shut and Ran merrily said that while she wasn't sure if Shinichi was going to be there, she'll go anyways. Artemis wasn't listening. He went over the conversation in his mind, trying to pick up odd noises and such, but he noticed that the conversation had taken in complete silence. No other noise. Way too silent.

"Artemis?"

Ran asked, in a concerned voice.

"Are you okay? You seem to be somewhere far off."

"I'm… I'm okay, Ran. Don't worry… Ran, is it okay if I go early today? I'm feeling sleepy."

Ran fell for it.

"Sure, Artemis! See you tomorrow!"

Artemis just nodded, picking up his bag and heading out the door, absorbed in his thoughts.

* * *

Yep. This is kind of a filler chappie.

If I get ... 5 reiviews or so, I'll update on New Years. If I get 10 , I'll update on the 27th, AND on New Years.

Deal? Deal.

And YES, I'll reply to those reviews.

Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years!

-SPB, signing out.


	7. AN

Hey guys. No, this is not an update; but I have a question that will change the path of the story.

Should I put angst/torture in here or not?

I was going to post an update; but I lost my USB with all the story files in it. So... yeah.

I have to re-write everything; and I'd rather do it on the results.

And should Artemis find out Conan's secret? Or should Conan find out Artemis's first?

Kid knows that Conan is Shinichi- Movie-verse or Anime-verse?

TELL ME PLZ SO THAT I CAN UPDATE.

So to sum it up-

**Should I put angst/torture in here or not?**

**Should Artemis find out Conan's secret?**

**Should Conan figure out Artemis's secret?**

**Kid knows that Conan is Shinichi- Movie-verse or Anime-verse?**

**Hattori. Should he be in here or not?**

**What about Holly/Foaly?**

**Opal or BO or OC?**

**Anything else?  
**

Tell me in a review, please!


End file.
